


Walks with Walnut

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dogs, First Kiss, Loneliness, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry and Draco meet unexpectedly in a park.





	Walks with Walnut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Vaysh! Thanks for reading :)

Harry loved London during fall. The trees were the color of crisp apples: orange, red, and yellow, and the leaves that crunched beneath his feet fell in a plume on windy days. Shops smelled of cinnamon and pumpkin juice, and bakeries sold buttery tarts by the ton. 

He loved taking walks through the many parks, his cheeks pink in the cool air, the sun bright but not very warm. Walnut, his golden English Setter, bounced from paw to paw next to him. 

He liked these walks, but they were quiet now. His life was quiet. He was divorced and his children were grown, and sometimes it felt like all he had was London and Walnut. 

_Stop being so melodramatic_ , he thought with a sigh.

He hated when he got in these moods. He had no reason to be sad; he just wanted a partner, male or female, it didn’t matter. He just wanted mates who had time for him. Hermione was too busy being Minister of Magic to spend time with him (which was understandable), and Ron was too busy working himself dead in George’s shops. They were now Ron’s shops, too, given how much time he devoted to them.

But Harry turned his back to melancholy. He remained hopeful. He woke up before the sun sneaked past the tree line and went to bed when wisps of pink still trailed the horizon. He cooked for himself and stayed away from liquor. He jogged or at least scheduled it on his calendar. Sometimes he still teared up when he ate at his enormous dining table alone. The divorce was good. It was healthy. He was just tired of the loneliness.

The walks helped. He enjoyed watching Walnut chase birds, tongue flopping, big brown eyes virtually glowing. He liked smelling the lichen and the dirty ponds; he liked eavesdropping on the Muggles chatting on their mobiles. 

Then, one day, he ran into Draco Malfoy. He gave a friendly wave and Walnut immediately ran for him, tail going mad.

Draco waved back and knelt down to pet Walnut behind the ears. 

It was Draco now, not _Malfoy_ , and Harry thought of him as a friend. Not a close friend, but a friend nonetheless. 

Draco stood and gave Harry a hesitant smile. His face was thinner now, more reminiscent of his teenage years. There were laugh lines at his eyes, around his mouth. Harry wanted to see him laugh, not from sarcasm or spite, but joyful, abundant humor. 

“What the hell are you doing in Muggle London?” Harry said good-naturedly. 

“Oh, you know me. I love Muggles.” There was only a hint of his old drawl.

This made Harry laugh too loudly. For some reason, he felt very fond of Draco at the moment. 

“Do you like walks?”

“Yes. Don’t you?”

Harry called Walnut over to him. “Yes, I love them. It’s good to get some exercise.”

“Not that you need it.”

Harry glanced at him, wondering if he meant to sound a touch flirtatious, but Draco gazed straight ahead.

“It’s good to be outside, to leave my gloomy house,” Harry said.

“Yes, I’ve always wondered what you did with Grimmauld Place. I’m surprised it’s still gloomy.”

“I battled the shadows for decades. Now I’ve given up. There’s something about that house that likes the dark. Nothing can be done.”

Draco picked up a golden leaf and crushed it between his fingers. “And is there something about _you_ that likes the dark?”

“There might be, right? There must be a reason why I’ve stayed all these years.”

Draco shrugged. “People stay for multiple reasons.” 

“You didn’t stay at the Manor.”

“No.”

“Too many bad memories?”

“It wasn’t _on brand_ for me anymore.” Draco smirked. 

“As the young people would say.”

“Yes.”

They had walked a few twists and turns together. There was more foliage in this part; Harry rubbed his hands together and shoved them into his pockets. Draco’s complexion was almost blue in the dim light.

“Do you always walk during this time?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Draco said softly.

He hesitated. “Would you want to walk with me again? Make it a habit?”

Draco blinked at him. “You would want that? I’ve seen you before in this park, but I just assumed you didn’t fancy company.”

“Quite the opposite, actually.”

Draco’s eyes roamed over his face. He seemed to be trying to read something in his expression. “Yes, I would like to make this a habit.”

“Great!” Harry looked down at Walnut and rubbed his soft head. “Did you hear that? Draco’s joining us!”

“You love that dog,” Draco said.

“Do you have any pets?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Draco shrugged. “I had an owl once but it died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yes, I was very attached to it. Like you were with Hedwig.”

“You remember my owl’s name?”

Draco snorted. “Everyone knows about Hedwig.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” They made it to the end of the trail. From here, Harry liked to head for his favorite cafe.

“Is this goodbye?” Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. “Unless you want to have a coffee with me.”

“How about a tea?”

“You can have tea; I need my coffee fix.”

“Merlin,” Draco said, but he was smiling. “Lead the way.”

They snaked through the foliage to end up on the main street. Walnut had leaves stuck to his fur, and Harry took a moment to brush them away. He kissed his warm forehead and told him what a good boy he was. When he looked up, he found Draco watching them.

“What?” he said, smiling.

“Oh, nothing,” Draco said, voice dull. “I just like looking at you.”

Harry thought about his previous questionable comment, and decided that he was in fact flirting. He straightened up, and pretended to examine him. 

“Yes, I think I like looking at you, too.”

“Wonderful,” Draco said, his expression unreadable. 

The street was quite crowded, and they had to weave around Muggles to arrive at the cafe. Walnut received many pets.

The cafe was small with one big window that let in the London light. Paisley curtains framed the window, and Harry liked that he could spy on the customers through the glass.

Draco hesitated at the threshold. 

“They have good maple lattes.”

Draco grimaced. “Muggle culture has invaded our world.”

“You mean we’ve become more commercialized.”

“Yes.”

“We don’t have to go inside if you’re not interested.”

Draco looked at him for a long moment, and the expression in his eyes was quite soft. “No, I’d like to be with you for a little longer.”

“Good,” Harry said, suppressing a shiver. 

Cheerful murmuring and the smell of sweet cinnamon greeted them inside. They found a circular table in the back, and Harry had Walnut lay on the floor as they ordered. The workers were used to Harry bringing his dog, and customers hovered to get a chance to scratch behind his ears. 

“A maple latte for me,” Harry said, glancing at Draco, “and he’ll have the blandest tea you’ve got.”

The young man working the till laughed.

Back at the table, Harry sipped his sweet drink and Draco added milk and sugar to his strong tea. There was a charming painting of a house covered in snow on the wall next to them, and Harry looked at it for a long moment, excited for the first snowfall. 

“What are your plans for Christmas?”

Draco blinked. “Oh, the usual. Scorpius and I spend it with Mother.”

“Is she still living in Wiltshire?”

“Yes, but not at the Manor.”

“Does she miss it?”

Draco shifted, and it was obvious the question made him uncomfortable. “I suppose she does.”

“I don’t mean to pry.”

“I understand.” He sipped his tea. “What about you? Has the divorce changed your plans?”

“God, I hope so, though I know I will be expected at the Burrow.”

“How are your children?”

Harry sighed. “Living their own lives. They don’t need me anymore.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Of course,” Harry said, but he sounded unsure.

Draco laughed. “Yes, I miss Scorpius, too.”

“Oh, thank Merlin. I thought I was the only one.”

“No, I think most parents feel this way.”

“Makes sense.” 

They sipped their drinks in silence for a minute or two. Draco made faces at Walnut, his eyes lighting up as he ran his hands through his fur.

“You must use potions on him. His pelt is so soft,” Draco said.

“Not really,” Harry said, sucking some whipped cream from his top lip. “Only when he gets really smelly.”

“Hmm,” Draco said, but his shoulders had gone stiff. He glanced at Harry, his grey eyes quite nice. “Are you seeing anyone?”

There was a wonderful swoop in Harry’s stomach. “No.”

“Ah, I see.”

Harry stared at him bravely. “Are _you_ seeing anyone?”

“No, no, not since Astoria’s death.”

“Oh,” Harry said, trying to remember how long it’d been since she’d passed away.

“Harry,” Draco said, his voice rough. He sat up straighter. “Will you go to dinner with me sometime?”

“Like on a date?”

“Yes,” Draco answered stiffly. 

“It’s just so sudden.”

“The truth is that I like you very much.” Draco played with his cup, his eyes cast down. “I have for a while.”

“You’ve noticed me at the Ministry?”

“And at other places.”

“Were you hoping to run into me in that park?”

“Merlin, no. I was there for my own enjoyment, but I did know that you lived close by.”

“Huh,” Harry said, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I must admit that I’m flattered.”

Draco glanced at him. “Flattered enough to say yes?”

Harry nodded. “I’d be mad to say no to such an attractive man.”

“Oh,” Draco said, his cheeks taking on just a little pink. “I’m glad.”

“I’m glad that you’re glad,” Harry said, laughing at the awkwardness of it all. He imagined his teenage self witnessing this interaction with _Malfoy_ , and laughed harder.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just thrilled to be sitting here with you.”

“Really?”

“ _Really._ ” He hesitated. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Draco’s eyes were wide.

“Just on your cheek.”

“Oh, all right.”

Harry, placing his elbows on the table, leaned forward, careful not to knock over their cups. Draco gave him his cheek almost shyly. His lips touched his warm skin, lingering, and Harry felt the thrill of it all the way in his toes.

“That was nice,” Draco said, blushing faintly, sounding a little breathless.

“Good. Does Friday night work for that date?”

Draco smiled. “Yes.”

From the floor, Walnut barked his approval.


End file.
